Dream World
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to my stories, "Redeemable Joy" and "Our Hope Endures". Just like her mother Joan, Joy Rove experiences God on a new different level.
1. Heaven's silence and stillness

**Time period: Joan's flashbacks**

 **Flashback 1: Dream's death**

 **Date: 3-14-2025**

March 14, 2025 is a life changing day for me. I was just thirty seven at the time. I found my sixteen year old autistic daughter, Dream Jane Rove dead in her room at 5:30 am. The

gloomy weather matched perfectly with my mood in which consisted mostly of endless tears and screams. Restlessly, I performed cpr on Dream several times. I was not getting any

good results. I concluded that Dream died in her sleep the night before. I cradled Dream's dead body and reflected upon the tragic night when Judith died. I felt as if I was living through

the same horrible nightmare again. Holding out for a miracle, I prayed for my second nightmare to end. Sadly, I couldn't wake up because my fantasy had become a reality. Resentful,

my heart turned bitter against God. I assumed God killed Dream as an act of punishment and revenge. Adam called 9ll for an ambulance to come and pick up Dream. Our son, Matthew and

I found comfort and strength in each other. Later on in the day, a doctor at the hospital told us that a brain aneurysm caused Dream's death.

 **Flashback 2: Dream's funeral**

 **Date: 3-17-2025**

Depressed, I dramatically changed my identity on March 17, 2025. I was unrecognizable at my own daughter's funeral. I wore black clothes to symbolize my heartache. I

hid my pain behind my smile. I couldn't stop thinking about Dream no matter how many times I tried to detach myself from the pain. My heart was buried along with

Dream's coffin in the ground. Strangely, Dream was buried beside Judith Montgomery. Losing control of both my soul and body, I almost collapsed. I placed a bouquet of

red roses beside the tombstone. A pretty white dove flew out of nowhere and perched itself upon the tombstone. I considered the dove to be Dream's spirit. I reached out to

touch the dove. Fearful, the dove flew away. Its departure left an even bigger hole in my heart. Crying, I recounted all of the missed opportunities that I had to confess my love for

Dream. Adam's encouraging words and hugs healed me. I thought I heard God say don't worry for I will bring another angel your way.

 **Flashback 3: Joy's birth**

 **Date: 11-26-2025 (Nine Months Later)**

Somehow through my grief, I managed to be a kind neighbor. My next door neighbors, an interracial couple, Ryan and Rory Mackenzie were quite an interesting pair. Ryan was white and

Rory was an African American, but their love grew stronger everyday. Their only child, Courtney was born prematurely on November 26. Courtney became Joy's best friend later on.

I remember I had helped Rory to deliver her. Rory went into labor at home while Ryan was at work. Rory called me because she didn't have any family or transportation nearby. Luckily,

I was home and unoccupied at the time. Quickly, I rushed over to Rory's house where she was getting ready to give birth. The baby refused to wait for the doctor. It was by God's grace

that everything turned out alright. Ryan and my own family met us at the hospital. When I arrived back home, I hit the bed immediately. The urge to urinate interrupted my peaceful

deep sleep. Shockingly, I gave birth to a baby who Adam and I decided to name Joy Judith Elizabeth Rove. I never knew I was pregnant. Matthew, Adam, and I considered her life to be

a miracle anyway.

 **Present Reality: Reflection-Joy's 19th birthday**

 **Date: 11-26-2044**

Miniature minor miracle, a delicate heartbeat. Destined to exist and prosper forever, ease on down the road of life. Lovely inspirational muse, I will appreciate everyday. Constant companion of mine, an angel sent from heaven above. This holy divine bloodline, extremely precious lineage. A full house of love and support, my very silly family.


	2. Now you lift your eyes & hands to heaven

Joan's p.o.v

Now you lift your eyes and hands to heaven

Only the one who loves you the most can see how much it will cost you

Now you lift your eyes and hands to heaven

Even if you pretend to be fine

Only the one who loves you the most knows how lost you truly are


	3. Irony of Agony

**Date: 4-21-2045**

 **Joy's p.o.v **

Here I sit in the hospital waiting room burying myself in my grief. I fear my neighbor and friend, Courtney Mackenzie may lose her battle against cancer. Earlier in the day, Courtney had

experienced a relapse. Meanwhile, on the other part of the country, I was adjusting my life to being a college freshman at Harvard. I received a very heartbreaking phone call from my

mom during History Class. Mom told me that Courtney was admitted into the hospital. Within a heartbeat, I took the first plane out of Boston to Arcadia. Anxious, my stomach was in

knots during the whole entire plane ride. When I arrived in Arcadia, my dad greeted me with an embrace and my soul weighed heavy in his arms. In silence, we made our way to the

hospital where we reunited with mom, Matthew, and Courtney's family. The doctor and his team of nurses denied me access to Courtney. Unbearable, anxiety is now killing me as I wait

here in the lobby. My lips find it hard to form words that will describe how I feel, therefore I stay confined to my thoughts. I bargain with God to save my friend. All of my requests fall upon

his deaf ears. I catch brief glimpses of Dream, Judith Montgomery and a former classmate of mine, Jehanne D'Arc (aka Joan of Arc). They accompanied Courtney's spirit over to the other

side. She was gone, the doctor didn't have to tell me. She entered and left this world prematurely without giving me the time of day.


	4. Gentle Doves

**Date: 4-21-2045**

 **Joan's p.o.v **

A great catch, loss, and blessing describes change

Reflecting sunlight

One more life gone way too soon

Many scattered ashes

A huge collection of songs, poems, and stories

Dancing shadows

Easily forgotten fairytale characters

Childish musings

A great catch, loss, and blessing

Destiny's beckoning

Echoes of a new beginning

Precious tiny bundle of joy

The apple of my eye

Hope

Imaginary heavenly bliss

Numerous kindred spirits

Gentle doves


	5. Hanging, Holding onto Hope

Date: 7-4-2045

Holiday: Independence Day

Special Event: The Roves' Annual Independence Day Celebration

Scene: Evening-The Backyard

Matthew ( (35) he watches the fireworks): OH, look at all the pretty fireworks. July Fourth has turned out to be my favorite holiday.

Joy (depressed): We will blow up into flames someday

Matthew: I know your best friend is dead, but move on please

Joy (eating barbeque chicken): Food is comforting

Joan (setting out more food): Don't let your eyes be bigger than your stomach

Joy (choked up): If I can't kill myself then what else can I do mend my broken heart?

Adam (embracing Joy): You can spread joy just like your name implies

Joy (crying, she leaves the backyard): I need time to think

Joan (panicky): Joy!

Adam (puts a reassuring hand on Joan's shoulder): Let her go

Action: Deep in meditation, Joan wanders around the neighborhood. Joy encounters Little Girl God who is riding on a bicycle.

Little Girl God (talking to Joy): The world needs a little joy once in a while

Joy (hysterical): My heart is broken. You took my best friend away from me. Why should I be joyful?

Little Girl God: Without joy, there is no hope

Joy: My mother said she experienced a miscarriage in high school. The baby's name was hope. Hope brought my parents brought together after my dad cheated on my mom with Bonnie. They were devastated by her loss. I wonder if my siblings and I would've lived if Hope existed?

Little Girl God: Everything happens for a reason. Some sacrifices are necessary for the greater good.

Joy: Such as death

Little Girl God: How do you think angels come into existence?

Joy: By chance, through unfortunate unexpected circumstances

Little Girl God: If I reversed things then you or your guardian angels wouldn't exist

Joy: I understand

(Little Girl God escorts Joy back home where she experiences love from her family including grandparents and cousins)


	6. One Unforgettable Memory

Date: 7-4-2045

Joy's p.o.v

Dragged over the edge by choice

Unstoppable momentum

Silent enjoyable joyride

The elevator to heaven

An open door that never closes

Radical inconceivable notions

A list of reasons to offer up a sacrifice

Nameless unidentified ashes

Gallons of blood and water

Extremely important precious matter

Lovable tiny bundle of joy

Enchanting bright white light

Vanishing hope

A beautiful hot mess

The tears of an angel

One unforgettable memory

Repetitive same old song and dance

Your impending demise and ascension leaves me breathless


	7. Passing Through Unnoticeably

Date: 8-17-2045

Adam's p.o.v

Your purple rain

One lost train of thought

Unbearable seasonal drought

Reddish blue decay

A day that has been turned upside down

Passing through unnoticeably

Unsung heroes

Reddish blue decay

Paradise on the horizon

Life growing inside and outside the womb

Elegant simplicity

Absolute tranquility

Sacred holy matrimony

Echoes of harmony


	8. Eden's Lost Hidden Treasures

Date: 8-25-2045

Matthew's p.o.v

March of dimes and diamonds

A drastic change of priorities

Dangerously high hopes

Infant bliss

A nine month miracle in the making

Majestic beauty

One magical dreamlike state of mind

Newborn hope

Different colors of the rainbow

Impending confetti

Marigold

Echoes of many wild good times

Sacred holy matrimony

Several storybook pages yet to be read

Educational milestones

Neverending success

Continuous prosperity

Eden's lost hidden treasures


	9. Absolute Bliss

Date: 10-25-2045

Joy's p.o.v 

Safe and happy for now

I can finally relax

God will handle all the rest

Hope and faith bring out the best in me

A test can be a stumbling block or learning experience

Passing through

Providence

Your friendly face warms my heart and I am forever grateful that I met you

One epic long sugar rush

Unaffected by anguish

Rainbows in the sky

Unspoken thoughts and prayers

Safe and happy for now

This Christmas spirit of mine


	10. Circular Arc

Date: 11-24-2045

Joan's p.o.v

Dynamite

Educational milestones

Lifelong prosperity

I am delightfully surprised by my progress and success

Glitter in the air

Huge rotating circular arc

These blessings of mine

White chocolate Hershey kisses

I am delightfully surprised by my progress and success

Seeds of greatness

Thumbnails

Extremely tall old wooden crosses

Ribbons in the sky

Era of great changes

Our diamond Jubilee

Rainbows all around us

Echoes of Eden

Our heaven on earth


	11. Even if nothing is really permanent

Date: 11-26-2045

Joy's p.o.v

Stumbling upon hiccups and roadblocks

This proves just how distorted that reality truly is

Underneath the mask, true beauty and intelligence are not defined by makeup

My heart is a valley of mystical wonders

Back again at step one, self-discovery remains a lifelong adventure

Lingering around for no apparent good reason, my bewilderment

Even if nothing is really permanent or lasts forever, I have hope

Steadily moving toward a better tomorrow, every mistake becomes a laughable teachable moment

Stumbling upon hiccups and roadblocks

Every setback becomes a major victory

Dancing alone on cloud nine

Uniqueness is perfection

Confusion gives way to understanding

Acid rain

This temporary brain freeze of mine

Introspection

Obvious oblivious oblivion

Nightly merry-go-round


	12. Laughing the pain and sorrow away

Joan's p.o.v

Laughing the pain and sorrow away

I can fully embrace tomorrow

Numbness is the new dumb

Grace and mercy are comforting as my mother's womb

Even though I may wish to be sleeping in a tomb

Roses lead the trail to heaven


	13. Last First Breath and Death

Joy's p.o.v

A last first breath and death

Your prerogative

An extremely sensitive matter

What could've should've would've been

Nameless entity


	14. Only Love and Acceptance

Scenario: Joan is a Special Ed Teacher that works at Joy's High School

Holding out for a miracle

Only love and acceptance

My promise to you

Echoes of compassion


	15. What She Beheld

Dream's p.o.v (as a ghost)

Nighttime is beautiful especially for cruising around town. My bus ride has been a blast so far.

Mom's friend, Judith Montgomery has been such a wonderful driver. Random memories and

flashbacks of my life play out like a movie. Cute Boy God aka Michael carries me over this

threshold. From my window seat, I can make out a familiar face from my past.


End file.
